No indica hacia el Norte, indica hacia tu mayor deseo
by MafiaAnime
Summary: Este fic se trata de como Nami consigue Va brujula de Jack Sparrow el pirata de Piratas del Caribe. ADVERTENCIA durara 5 capitulos. Sanji/Nami
1. Chapter 1

No indica hacia el norte,indica hacia a lo que mas deseas.

Era una tarde de primavera en el Sunny y todos estaban ocupados y concentrados en lo suyo, hasta que el capitan empezo a gritar.

-!Oyyy¡ !Islaa¡ !Islaaa¡.

-Encerio?- Dijo Usopp acercandoce a Luffy.

-Si segun el Log Pose es un isla de verano.- Decia Nami sentada en su amaca.

-Bien minna todos a sus puestos que en un rato llegamos a la isla.

-!HAI CAPITAN¡- Gritaron todos.

Al llegar a la isla todos se separaron en grupo de a tres, Luffy, Zoro y Robin se encargaban de investigar sobre la isla, Nami, Sanji y Chopper tenian que comprar la comida y medicamentos y Brook, Usopp y Franky se encargaban de cuidar y hacer ajustes en el barco.

Grupo de Sanji:

Ya habian comprado la comida y ivan a comprar los medicamentos, Sanji iva caminando adelante mirando a todas las chicas guapas que se encontraban en el camino, Chopper iva en el medio mirando hacia las nubes y Nami iva atras concentrada mirando como Sanji coqueteaba con las mujeres hasta que un tipo extraño la agarro del brazo.

-¿Señorita no le apetece saber donde indica su mayor deseo?- Le hablo aun sostendiendola del brazo.

-No, no me apetece ahora me puede soltar.- Decia Nami intentando safarce del agarre.

-Se lo que usted necesita señorita.

-No necesito nada suelteme de una vez o gritare.

De repente el extraño saco una cajita cuadrada antigua con un poco de polvo.

-Ten esta brujula indica hacia su mayor deseo.- El le entrego la brujula y ella lo acepto.

-Si es una brujula marcara hacia el norte imbecil.

-No¡ Cuando lo veas sabras bien que es lo que deseas.- Con eso el hombre desaparecio de la nada.

Nami se quedo mirando la brujula que estaba en su mano y decidio abrirla, la flecha se movio de derecha a izquierda hasta que se paro en un instante marcando justo donde estaba ella. Nami no entendia porque la brujula estaba indicando hacia donde estaba ella, se quedo pensando hasta que una persona sostuvo su hombro por detras.

-¿Nami-san estas bien?- Pregunto Sanji preocupado.

-¿Nami que te pasa?- Siguio Chopper.

-¿Eh?- Nami cerro la brujula y la guardo en una de las bolsas que tenia.- Nada no se preocupen.- Con eso Nami siguio caminando.

Sanji y Chopper se miraron y la siguieron.

"Como se habra hecho esa marca en el brazo". Se preguntaba Sanji por dentro.

Era de noche y todos estaban comiendo, Usopp discutia con Luffy por la comida, Chopper y Robin hablaban de un cuento que leyeron los dos, Brook tocaba una melodia muy animada, Zoro y Franky bebian sake y cola y se reian por los chistes que hacian y Nami que apenas habia tocado un bocadillo estaba sola en un rincon pensando en la brujula que aun seguia en sus manos, Sanji al notar el comportamiento de su amada se acerco a ella y se sento a su lado.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

No indica hacia el Norte, indica hacia tu mayor deseo.

Capitulo 2:

-¿Nami-san estas bien?- Pregunto Sanji sentandose a su lado.

-Si, ¿porque preguntas?.

-Bueno, apenas tocaste la comida y desde que llegamos de esa isla as estado un poco distante.

-Sobre la comida es que no tengo mucha ganas de comer y de mi comportamiento no es nada que deba preocuparte.

-Bien, como digas pero... ¿Y esa marca?- Pregunto Sanji prendiendo un cigarro.

-¿Que marca?.

-La de tu brazo.- Dijo señalando su brazo.

-Aaa... No me habia dado cuenta... "Debe haber sido por ese hombre".. Eh no te preocupes ya se me pasara.

-¿Quien te la hizo?.

-Nadie deja de molestar.- Dijo Nami ya irritandose.

-No era mi intencion.- Sanji se para.- Solo estaba preocupado por ti.- Despue de eso Sanji Se habia ido a lavar algunos platos.

Cuando Nami vio a Sanji llendose sintio una punzada en su pecho.

-Creo que me pase un poco.- Dijo en voz baja.

Al dia siguiente..

Nami estaba sentada en su cama mirando nuevamente la brujula, la brujula estaba moviendose de un lado a otro hasta que se paro en un istante.

-¿Mi mayor deseo?- Se pregunto.- Debe ser un tesoro... Si pero, a estado moviendose de un lado a otro... Ahh no puedo mas.- Dijo levantandose.- Ire a fuera.

Ya a fuera Nami se sento en su amaca y saco la brujula de nuevo, la flechita se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro de nuevo, Nami miro hacia esa dirección y via a Sanji mviendose igual que la flecha de un lado a otro.

Continuara...


End file.
